This proposal is for a one-time scientific conference entitled "Linking Affect to Action: Critical Contributions of the Orbitofrontal Cortex" to be held September 13th through September 16th, 2006 in New York City. The past five years have seen intense research on orbitofrontal function. Driven by connections between this region and limbic, striatal, and prefrontal networks, this effort has defined functions of orbitofrontal cortex in the context of these different circuits and implicated orbitofrontal dysfunction in addiction, aging, depression, mania, and obsessive-compulsive disorder. Yet despite an enormous increase in our knowledge about this region, we do not have an account of the critical contribution orbitofrontal cortex makes across these different circuits. Such an account is necessary to move beyond a circuit-centric view of orbitofrontal function and of the role this area plays in human disease. This meeting will foster the development of such an account, taking advantage of the unique state of the field, which despite recent growth remains small enough to bring together at a single meeting. The conference will consist of nine sessions over three days. Day One will describe the circuits and processing that define orbitofrontal cortex, to identify candidate 'orbitofrontal' functions across species. Day Two will address which of these candidate functions best describe interactions between orbitofrontal cortex and other circuits, with a goal of identifying the unique contribution of orbitofrontal processing across circuits. Day Three will consider how disruption of proposed 'orbitofrontal' functions contributes to human brain disorders. Sessions will include extended general discussions, led by panels of student fellows, who will work with a senior scientist/ombudsman to integrate discussion across sessions. The participation of minorities and women has been emphasized at each level (organizers, speakers, students). Thus the conference will address important scientific, social, and educational issues. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]